So Not the Drama
by whatsupbro
Summary: Epilogue to series finale: a happy spin on the loose ends.


Kim Possible let out a sigh as she checked the date on her Kimmunicator before packing up her books and filing out of English class with the rest of the students. She missed Ron. Today was a Friday and she was going to be spending it alone.

Kim tried to focus her thoughts toward school. Her first month at Lowerton University had gone smoothly, something that came as a surprise to no one. She had received an acceptance to every college – even ones she hadn't applied to. But in the end, Lowerton was a good fit. Kim mentally checked off the benefits. Within driving distance of home, great in-state tuition, and a flexible schedule that allowed her to ditch class whenever the world needed saving. Kim was even glad Bonnie was going to school there as well, although that was a secret she would take to her grave. Bonnie had scored equally well as Kim on their first math test, and Kim relished the challenge. There was something to be said for having a teenage archfoe.

Kim was distractedly trying to guess if turning in her term paper twelve weeks early would score her any extra credit when someone grabbed her from behind and blocked out her vision. Acting instinctively, she elbowed her assailant hard in the chest and spun around to finish him off with a kick.

"Ron?!"

"Guess- who-" Ron sputtered out weakly, nearly doubled over and trying to catch his breath.

"Ron!" Kim hugged him tightly, and then held him at arm's length with a concerned expression. "I'm so sorry! Are you all right?"

"Just fine" Ron said weekly, coughing as he talked. It takes- more than a light tap- to knock the Rondo out of submission."

Kim gave Rufus a pat on the head. Once Ron had recovered, she leaned in for a quick kiss.

"But I thought you said you were going home this weekend?"

"Nah… I couldn't bring myself to ditch on our weekly date."

"Oh Ron! That is sooo sweet!"

"Yea. Plus" he continued excitedly, ticking off a second point with his fingers "tonight's the big fight between Steel Toe and Pain King. I couldn't miss out-" Ron trailed off, finally noticing Kim's glare. "But yea. The date thing. That was the real reason."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Nice save. Does the 'Rondo' want to go to Bueno Nachos?"

"Do you even need to ask? Tonight's naco night!" Ron did a double fist pump in the air.

"_Every _night's naco night, Ron. And every day, for that matter."

Ron sighed wistfully. "Ah, yes – 24/7 nacho night. Sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure it's not a dream. The location must have a good owner." Ron returned, as they started across the street.

"Ron…. You _are_ the owner. "

"Then I must be a good one" Ron insisted. "The first Bueno Nacho franchise location a block away from a university? Think of all the naco potential."

"Whatever. I'm just glad you're spending your naco royalties more wisely than _last time_."

"Oh yea. Dad put away half of it in a savings account. And apparently the 'government' wants to take a huge chuck of it away for 'taxes'…" Ron used heavy air quotes to demonstrate his skepticism. "Sounds like a take-over-the-world-plot if you ask me. Rufus is checking it out."

Kim rolled her eyes, then muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like "oh boy."

"And how's class at Lowerton Community College?"

"I'm working on it."

Kim put her hands on her hips. "Have you even _opened_ your text books?"

"That's the part I'm working on! Studying doesn't exactly mesh with my essential Ronness, you know."

"I know…" Kim said soothingly. "But just think, if you pass next semester you can transfer in to my school."

"Taking classes together again. It's going to be badical!" Ron did a knee slide through the front door of Bueno Nachos to emphasis his excitement. He pointed his finger to the guy behind the counter.

"Ned, my man! How's things looking?"

Ned adjusted his clip on tie with a smile. "I'm happy to report that revenues are up, expenses are down, and we are firmly in the black."

"Good, good" replied Ron, nodding his head knowledgeably.

"Is that good?" Ron whispered to Kim, as soon as Ned turned away.

"Yes!" Kim said back in an exaggerated whisper.

"Good!"

"So..." Ron said as they slipped into a booth. "Did you get Drakken's e-vite?"

"To his medical research presentation next month? Yep. It's hard to believe he's actually doing something good for a change, but Wade assures me his work is on the up-and-up. I'm still going, just to keep an eye on things."

"From the picture, looks like him and Shego might be an item.""

"I know. Weird, right? And speaking of relationships… Do you see that I was right? Graduation _was_ so not the drama." Kim put her hands in Ron's. "Together, we can do anything!"

They smiled at each other, and began to lean in…

*Beep*

Kim gave Ron a wry smile, and pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Go Wade. What's the sitch?"


End file.
